


Due Date

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fandot Creativity Night, 27.08.16 - prompt was 'due date' and/or 'pants'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Date

Carolyn replaces the receiver and tries to suppress the acidic surge of disappointment in her stomach. He’s four thousand miles away and he’s been in contact twice in a fortnight. In truth, she doesn’t miss him. In truth, it’s a relief not to be in his company. In truth, she’s glad for the quiet. But for him to have forgotten the significance of the date….She grapples with the sharp pain that lances her chest.

 

She almost wishes she could summon the energy for anger if he’s being unfaithful. Christ, she’d be surprised if he _isn’t_ but it doesn’t bother her – not for herself, or for their marriage. She’d realised the catastrophic nature of her mistake practically from day one but she’s not one to pine for second chances. She’s stoic and resilient, her only priority the future of the child that even now is squirming, affirming his presence as he nestles deeper into her pelvis.

 

It’s her due date. And she will see neither hide nor hair of her husband. She will in all likelihood give birth alone, will cradle their child to her skin alone, will alone whisper the fierce promises of the future.

 

She will stay as long as it takes to ensure her child’s financial security. And then she will walk – as far away from Gordon and his vitriol and his bitterness as possible.

 

She strokes a hand across her abdomen as the baby shifts again, soothing her stretched muscles and seeking to reassure her child. It’s her due date. And she’s more determined than ever to face the future unafraid.

 

FIN


End file.
